The invention relates to a coil arrangement.
Coil arrangements with multiple magnetically coupled coils or coil cores are known. Such coil arrangements are for example used in the outputs of inverters. Such known coil arrangements are usually constructed so that the coil cores are respectively arranged between two parallel yoke plates, i.e., within the space defined by the two yoke plates. While such coil arrangements have a construction which theoretically enables a good coupling of the individual coils or coil cores, it can in praxis only be produced or adjusted with high effort. For example the yoke plates require high manufacturing accuracy because the plane-parallelism of the confronting surfaces is important during their arrangement as well as the exact length of the coil cores. In addition it is difficult in such a construction to set or adjust the air gaps of the individual magnet circuits. Moreover such a construction has disadvantages in praxis regarding heat dissipation. As a result such coil arrangements are thermally limited regarding the maximal power loss.